


Illumi and Hisoka, Hidden Cosmologists

by windowsmaker



Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [13]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Hisoka needs his hair dyed, and he only trusts one person with it. llumi.
Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Illumi and Hisoka, Hidden Cosmologists

Hisoka runs his hands through his hair as he looks in the mirror. His dye is fading, it’s less vibrant than it was a few weeks ago and he’s not happy with it. Grabbing his phone, he calls the one person he could ever trust with this job. 

“Yes, Hisoka?” Illumi asks into his phone, already preparing himself to go see his friend. 

“My hair dye is fading…” He trails off, knowing Illumi already knows what that means. 

“And you want my help?” Illumi sounds disinterested, much like normal, though on the inside he’s hyped. 

“Yes.” Hisoka says, inspecting his nails on his free hand. 

“I’ll be over in 20. Get the dye ready.” Illumi hangs up immediately after, and throws a victory fist pump into the air. 

Illumi loves to dye Hisoka’s hair. He isn’t quite sure why, but to him it’s fun. Then again, he also likes when Hisoka braids his hair. Illumi’s never taken the time to learn how to braid his hair, but he likes the look of it when it is, and Hisoka is just the person who happens to do it the best. Granted, it’s almost embarrassing that a stone cold assassin like Illumi would like his hair braided, but with Hisoka, Hisoka is the one to initiate it. Hisoka knows Illumi likes it, but he’d also never tell Illumi he knows because he knows he’d end up being one of Illumis next victims. 

True to his word, Illumi is walking into Hisokas room exactly 20 minutes after the phone call, a pair of disposable gloves being pulled onto his hands. Neither of them speak as they get into position, Hisoka sits on the floor between Illumis legs as Illumi sits above him, separating his hair. He starts with the purple dye on the bottom half of his head, applying it on the ends and working his way closer to the roots. The smell of the dye fills the room, it’s an almost comforting smell for the two of them. The smell reminds the two of each other, though neither one of them would dare say that thought to the other. 

Soon enough, Illumi has finished the back of Hisoka’s hair and is starting with the pink, applying it in the same fashion as he did the purple. The time goes by quickly and silently as Illumi’s hands work the dye into Hisoka's hair, making sure his entire head is covered before moving onto the roots. 

“I’m finished.” Illumi says, taking his hands out of HIsoka's hair and removing his gloves. 

“Thank you.” Hisoka says, standing up and stretching himself out. 

“Do you mind if I braid your hair while we wait?” Hisoka asks, even though he already knows the answer. 

“Go ahead.” Illumi responds as disinterested as possible, switching spots with Hisoka. 

Hisoka works his hands through Illumis soft hair, his fingers sliding through the silky strands with ease. While he may not seem like it, Illumi takes great care of his hair and it’s quite evident by the lack of tangles. Hell, Illumis hair even smells soft and earthy, almost like a tea scent. Hisoka separates Illumis hair into sections as he works them through each other, looping them together with practiced ease. Soon enough, the braid is finished and is tied at the end.

“It’s done.” Hisoka leans back on his hands as he examines his work. 

“Let’s wash out your hair now, yeah?” Illumi says, standing up and walking to the nearest room with a sink.


End file.
